To Belong
by Nameless Fable
Summary: In all the years she had existed, one thing had consisted, she always ended up alone. Too bad they didn't understand that.


To Belong

By: Nameless Fable

Summary: In all the years she had existed, one thing had consisted, she always ended up alone. Too bad they didn't understand that. Pairing is a secret!

A.N: Hey everyone! I know I need to finish my other stories but I was hit hard by the dreaded Twilight. …hehehe….^.^' More like I was hit by the Volturi….BUT that's not the point...for now.

For this story I got the idea of the back ground by Whispering Kage's story Love At Twilight, chapter 10 Home. Though I hope to give it a real twist. Warning right now, THIS IS NOT A CARLISLE AND KAGOME STORY. Nope! Sorry! Not happening!

This will be following the books of Twilight so yep it's canon and will be AU for Inuyasha.

I hope you all enjoy my story.

_**~0~**_

In all the years she had existed one thing had consisted, she always ended up alone.

It happened in Japan all those centuries ago…

They were all dead, leaving only her, though just barely.

The last battle with Naraku had been the death of her human years, but the beginning of her after life.

The blood of her fallen comrades along with her blood summoned _him _to her. He fell upon her like the shadow falls onto the ground. He had claimed the life of a half dead miko, but received the company of his first companion.

Together they traveled around the world throughout the centuries. Along the way they had made a family. They were happy.

Until _she_ came into their lives.

With _her _there, they forgot all about her.

"_I'm sorry Kagome…but she's…She and I ...We're true mates. I'm sorry."_

One by one she lost all of them, until they all shut her out. They all had closed the door leaving her out in the cold.

For the second time she went through this event.

_Alone_.

For the last century she had been alone, living in the rural mountains of Japan. She did this to remind her of what she had forgotten.

_Herself._

It had taken some time but slowly she claimed but what was hers.

One by one she fought her demons that had claimed all that she was.

No she wasn't whole but she was getting there, she was getting back to who she was before _he_ had changed _her_.

Kagome lifted her lips into a bittersweet smile.

Surrounding herself with nature and all the spirits helped. They reminded her that while she was isolated, she wasn't truly _alone. _

The wind blew silently through the trees. Making it seem as if they were singing to her. For her.

Kagome looked around her to the creatures that were watching her.

Ironically they had become her lifeline.

They were her beacon in the darkness that had consumed her.

For that, she would be eternally grateful to them all.

The idle ringing of her phone brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm…It must be Shippo."

Slowly bringing herself to her feet, she walked out of her garden towards her small cottage. Kagome stopped to turn around back towards her garden that was surrounded by the forest.

"I will be getting my bath after I talk to my son so I would appreciate if you all stayed outside until I finished."

Turning on her foot she continued on.

As she walked into her home she reached the phone. Looking at the caller I.D. she paused.

'That's not Ship's number.'

Then the message machine clicked on.

"_**It's me Edward…I know there were some differences that went down between us…but …I'm in some trouble and I don't have anyone else to turn to…please I …I need your help mama! Call me. Please mama I don't know how long I have." **_

The message machine clicked off as the light blinked lazily at her. Her hand went to her throat, her body frozen as she gazed at her machine. Her eyes glazed with all the memories that she had tried to forget about wash over her like a tsunami.

All the memories of her once life swept over her.

The laughter, the hugs, the smiles, the playful insults, the kisses, the nights, the days, the touches, the whispers, the glances, all of it. The good, the bad and the ending of all her time with them.

The secrets, the guilty looks, the hushed voices, the pain, the tears, the meaningless promises, the lies, the looks of contempt. The meaningless apologies that weren't felt.

"_I'm sorry Kagome…I'm sorry."_

She felt her throat close as her heart clinched painfully. With a hand at her throat the other one grasped at her head.

Why? After all this time, why would they call her? After _he_ had thrown her away she vowed that she wouldn't let _him_ rip her apart like that day, but the mere thought of her once children the thoughts of _him _came roaring in ripping all in their path.

Taking deep breaths that were unnecessary to her, she tries to calm herself. As the seconds turned to minutes and as the minutes turned into hours she slowly found her resolve. With all that had happened she still felt for her children and she still felt that she needed to be there for them all.

Through thick and thin, she would be there for them, even if that went against what they wanted or what was good for her. They were her kids and she would always love them and would always be there for them.

She played the message again, she could heard the desperation in her son's voice.

'_Something's wrong…Edward's never this emotional.'_

With an unknown strength and a deep breath she picked the phone and dialed the number from the i.d. It rang only a few times until someone answered. Without hearing who it was she spoke.

"It's mama. I got your message. Everything will be fine. I'm on my way okay Edward? Just stay strong. I love you. Bye."

She hung up quickly. She slowly let the breath out that she didn't know she had been holding.

'_Everything will be fine. Just go over there and get it over with. Help your children and be gone before they can hurt you again. As long as you pretend to be fine he can't hurt you and neither can that woman.'_

She walked to the door and with a flick of her wrist it swung open. With another flick it clicked shut.

"I'm just going there to help Edward, nothing else." She told herself.

As she got into her black Mercedes she couldn't help but feel the sadness of the land due to her departure.

She also couldn't believe how badly she sucked at lying to herself.

**~0~**

The hand was shaking on the phone. Hearing the sound of her voice brought so many memories back. The figure gazed at the phone. It had long since gone deaf.

'Edward what have you done?'

"We needed her help. Whether you want to admit that or not is on you…Carlisle"

**~0~**

_**A.N: Oh snap! So what do you all think? I know I'm not as good as Kage but hey! I'm trying. Please let me know what your views on this story are. I want to make this the best I can. I already have the pairing in mind so no This won't be a CarGome fanfic. I believe that Esme and Carlisle are true mates and so they will be staying together. All other paring are the same way…somewhat…HINT HINT. **_

_**By the way, The more reviews I get per chapter, more likely I will update. Reviews are my food for inspiration. Just to let you know. It's why my other stories kind of fell to the wayside…Just saying…anyway…**_

_**See you all in the next chapter of To Belong!**_

_**Nameless Fable**_


End file.
